


catch me if you can

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [94]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mates, implied a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Today the forest is silent, birds all hiding from the predators roaming it, all animals long gone.The Chase





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/530691.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #252: chase

Stiles ducks behind a tree, and stops, leaning his back against it. His heart is pounding faster than it ever did, too loud for the almost complete silence of the forest around him. Any other time, the birds would be chirping, or there would be a breeze rustling the leaves. But not today. 

Today the forest is silent, birds all hiding from the predators roaming it, all animals long gone. 

_ The Chase _ . 

It’s an annual event, more of a formality and part of the tradition than what it was originally for, something that people these days participate in voluntarily unlike in the past. But despite the lightness of it, it’s important, and very few of those who are pre-bonded refuse to take part. 

Stiles almost didn’t run this year, like the ones before, but then….

Still catching his breath and listening for any noises from the growth around him, he lets his mind wander to the past month. 

He wasn’t expecting to run because, after all, only mated or at least pre-bonded pairs — and occasionally triads — join the chase, and he was neither. But then he walked into the Sheriff’s station on a completely normal Monday morning, and ran right into a wall of muscle. Or well, into  _ Derek _ , who was standing by the front desk, talking to Stiles’s father. 

The same Derek who is now somewhere in the forest, tracking Stiles’s scent and probably getting close by the second. 

It’s not that Stiles isn’t having fun. He prepared for the chase more than he ever thought he would, using scent masking, learning the layout of the area until he could walk it with his eyes closed and ignoring the scents around him. He knows precisely where he is, and when he thinks about the possibilities of where Derek could be, it almost feels like a dance. They didn’t plan for it, but from the moment they met, Stiles knew that Derek was just the right person to play along with games like this. 

He blinks to get his mind back to normal, and slowly takes a deep breath, taking in the scents around him. He’s almost at the full capacity of his lungs when he freezes. But before he can either move or say anything….

“Gotcha!” 

A beat later, Derek’s pulling him away from the tree and against his chest, lips crashing against Stiles’s own. 

The chase is over.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
